I love you, do you?
by Renesmee678
Summary: Summary: Edward is a millionaire, an owner of a famous italian restaurant and heartbroken Bella a selfless clumsy beautiful religious girl.All Human .
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Love You, Do You?

Summary: Edward is a millionare, an owner of a famous italian restaurant and heartbroken Bella a selfless clumsy beautiful religious Human .

A/N : I'm sorry for the wrong spellings,wrong grammars and I won't use foul words in my stories

Edward:25,Bella:20 (just graduated college)

CHAPTER 1: Problems

Song for this chapter: Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade

(EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW)

"But Tanya why? Is my love for you not enough?" I said I can't believe she's breaking up with me I gave her all she wanted is it not enough

"Because you don't have time for me Edward you only give me my physical needs you don't love me you're just obsess with me" she said

I can't believe I'm hearing this, "first of all Tanya I spend time with you even though I know I'm tired second of all If I'm just obsessed with y-" then it hit me "who's the new one in your life? Huh? Is that the reson why huh?" she didn't answer me "answer me Tanya! .The. .In. Your. lIfe"this time I was furios because I was already holding her wrist so hard that maybe it would leave a bruise "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES!"

"WHAT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A FREAKING STORE OWNER!"

I let go of her wrist and she took the chance to run away from me .she opened the door from my bedroom and left. "YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME TANYA. REMEMBER THAT"

I layed down on my bed Ugh! This is really a wonderful Sunday just as I was about to propose this happened. I got up and punched a mirror absentmindedly and it broke into pieces, "OW! FREAK, THIS IS REALLY A PERFECT DAY!" I said from the top of my lungs "MIKE GET ME THE FIRST AID KIT" He came handing me the bag I grab it and ask him to leave.

I studied my hands it wasn't deep I can do it I mean my dad's a famous doctor. After I'm done with my hand I just lay there good thing my family was still in canada for a reason I don't know I just layed there thinking about Tanya our happy moments together. I sighed.

Then I started sobbing then I just broke down and started crying myself to sleep. I know it wasn't manly but my girlfriend left me what were you expecting.

I finally fell asleep.

(BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW)

My family and I are going to church well I mean it's Sunday I was already getting dress then I heard my mom called "Bella! We're gonna be late honey can you hurry up" I looked at the clock 6:45am oh my gosh it starts at 7am I hurried to go downstairs of course clumsy me tripped at the last stair good thing I caught myself I just ate an apple and dad started driving thank God we made it in time well we listened to the sermon about How God tested Job in my conclusion after the rain comes the rainbow. We got home and I prayed to God " God I know After the rain comes the rainbow. Help us Lord with our financial problems and Lord I pray for the people who has problems help them Lord. Thank you for all the blessings you've given us. Amen"

After that I went down "mom can I borrow a book in the library and I needed to return some to" "kay be back before lunch. Love you"she said I smiled "love you too mom dad bye" the library wasn't really that far it's just a few blocks away so I just walked while singing deaert song you by hillsong.

After my singing I finally reached the library I opened the door and greeted a good morning to Rica the librarian and returned some book andgot just two books and those two books were very hard to find that it took me 5 hours to find them I showed them to Rica she looked at me "only two bella" "two is better than one" I replied

After that I went home and helped mom prepare lunch we are having ham and cheese eating I helped mom with the called me around 6:00pm and told me that Alice was in the phone you see me and Alice are looking for a job she promised she'll call me when she finds us one and maybe this is it.I went to the living room hurriedly before I could even say anything she started first "Hi Bella guess what I FOUND US A JOB!" we both squeal "oh thank you thank you thank you Alice" she giggled and said "no problem" "so who are we working for? Where are we going to meet and when?" I asked "Edward Cullen, There famous italian restaurant you know 'Tesoro' (a/n: sweetheart in italian), meet me there 9:00am" "kay bye" "bye"

After I hung up my parents were standing there smiling "well" dad asked I smiled and said "ALICE FOUND US A JOB" I squealed and we are rejoicing I got accepted. After the rejoicing mom and me made chicken after we're done I called dad we said our prayers and eat after eating I wen't to bed after saying goodnight to my parents and pray.

I slept happily still can't believe I got accepted and the fact that alice found us a job. Sigh.

A/N: I hope you liked it = ). Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our First Meeting

Song for this chapter: Beautiful eyes by Taylor Swift

(BPOV)

Oh my gosh it's tomorrow already. I looked at my alarm clock 7:00am , 2 more hours to get ready.I got out of bed brush my teeth, took a bath, got dressed I went down I didn't see mom or dad maybe there still asleep I'll just leave a note by the fridge I ate my cereal wrote my letter:

Mom and Dad

I'm meeting Alice

Love,

Bella

After I wrote my letter I went to meet Alice when I spotted her she seems kinda worried I got closer and then she spotted me, "BELLA, YOU'RE 3 SECONDS LATE I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER COMING. COME ON !" "Goodmorning to you too alice" I smiled " you too" she smiled back while dragging me inside the restaurant.

I saw a man he seemed kinda sad and frustrated but he was handsome " who is he alice?" I asked in a whisper"oh that's Edward Cullen he's handsome isn't he?" she said to me with a smile "wow" was all I can say.

Alice was the first one that was interviewd after her was my turn "good morning " I said with a smile" he looked at me then he said "meet me tonight at the pacific park at 8:00pm I have the perfect job for you and don't mention this to anyone" I just nodded,man does he ever smile, and left then I saw Alice "well" "I think I got accepted" she looked at me and then said "ok. Come on let's celebrate"

We went to the mall and bought two fruit shakes and 2 foot long believe it or not we can finish it after we're done we called our parents and break the news at 5:00pm we ate pizza and boy was it good after we're done it was 7:45pm and the walk to pacific park wasn't that far.

I saw him at one of the benches just sitting there with an envelope in his hands I approached and said "good evening " he just nodded at me still wearing that frown then he said "miss Swan I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make someone jealous I'll pay you $2,000,000, a house and a car and if you still wanna work in my restaurant you will be accepted" I just stood there openmouthed as he waited patiently is this the answer to all my problems Lord should I accept it then something pop out of nowhere in my brain 'yes' so I said yes he smiled wow he's more handsome when he smiled "perfect thank you miss swan" he handed me an envelope then left wow he was in a hurry .

I got home to be faced with my mom and dad's worried and a little bit angry faces "where were you Bella? We were so worried" my mom and dad ask in unison that would be funny if they weren't worried "mom dad sorry I just took a walk on the park for fresh air" then I blushed every time I lied "Bella what did we say about lying" they're like a five year old "my boss said if I can be his fake girlfriend for few months and he'll give us $2,000,000, a house and a car. Mom dad please let me take this job we need those stuff please" they stared at me dumbfounded they sighed "as long you promised us you'll be safe" "thank you" I smiled and run upstairs I called Alice and told her about the news then she screamed and told me that we will find love and get married and then have babies I laughed "Alice that's not gonna happen" "oh really trust me Bella it will when I say it, it happens remember the last time I told you, you were going to trip and you did see I never get wrong" "well we'll just have to wait and see now huh" "yup" "well goodnight" "night".

I looked at the envelope there was a letter I read it, it said:

Dear Miss Swan

If you're reading this I'm sorry for not explaining when we met I had and have a meeting. here are some simple rules

.Remember your place

1. You will not flirt with me when Tanya's not looking

2. You will not go into my room unless I called you

3. You eat in your room and I'll eat in mine

4. Stay away from Tanya who knows what you would do to her

5. No visitors allowed at the house you can visit them

I hope you follow this rules and you don't have to pretend to my friends and family they already know pack only the things that's important to you and someone will pick you up at 8:00am

That's all sicerely,

EDWARD CULLEN

I yawned brushed my teeth when I was in my bed I prayed "Lord help Edward give him the solutions to his problems and thank you Lord for this wonderful ." and then slept.

(EPOV)

Sigh. Another day of heartache. Then an idea hit me I'm gonna hire a fake girlfriend perfect I got up 8:00am one more hour to get ready. I took a bath ate a bowl of cereal and drove my Volvo and stopped at my restaurant I got out and it wasn't even 9:00am every girl was already there. After lots of interview I only picked 3 a waitress and 2 cashier ladies and boy that Alice was really something and just one more left to interview I looked at her resume wow she was gorgeous she said good morning to me polite she's fit to be my fake girlfriend I looked at her and said "meet me tonight at the pacific park at 8:00 pm I have the perfect job for you" she just nodded and left. Then my phone rang I checked the caller EMMET "Hey dude guess who"

"Emmet I know it's you"

"hey doe bro" "doe bro?"

"yeah well because joe bro doesn't fit you so doe bro cool right" I laughed

" Emmet do you know that doe is a female deer?"

"oh. Sorry"

"so is that the reason why you called?"

"no we're back duh oh and you sound…sad is there a problem?"

"I'll explain when I get there bye." I didn't give him a chance to go further.

After the call I went straight to home they're all waiting for me at the living room. I sat at the free space between Emmet and Jasper and told them everything while looking at the floor, when I looked up I saw I found them all dumbfounded. My brother jasper was the first one to break the silence "we're here for you Edward" while Emmet patted me on the back "we're here for you son" said my dad and my mom hugged me then I look at the clock 7:00pm I got up got an envelope wrote a letter and put it inside the envelope then I went to the park she arrived 7:58pm "good evening " I just nodded at her then I said "miss Swan I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make someone jealous I'll pay you $2,000,000, a house and a car and if you still wanna work in my restaurant you will be accepted" she just stood there openmouthed as I waited patiently she said yes I smiled "perfect thank you miss swan" I handed her the envelope and then I left got back to home although it doesn't feel like home without Tanya I sighed and went upstairs and slept


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another day

SORRY FOR WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS

(EPOV)

I woke up and look at the clock 6:45am after showering I asked our driver to pick up bella at 8:00am and I got to the dining room to eat with my family. After eating I look at the clock 7:00am _1 more hour _I thought I was growing impatient and I don't know why so I just shook off the feeling and just watch some tv.

I wasn't really paying attention on what I'm watching I just kept thinking of tanya the way she twist her hair in her finger, her smiles, her laughs. I sighed and then I heard my mom said "are you turning childish now edward" "what?" I look at the tv the channel I was tuned in was nickelodeon " I wasn't really paying attention mom" I switch off the tv.

I look at the clock again 8:00 am and there she was standing at the door I half smiled "good morning mr. cullen" she said "good morning isabella and please just call me edward" I said "ok if you call me bella" she said "deal. Shall we?" I led her upstairs and opened a guestroom "this is where you'll be sleeping bella" I said, she gasped I smiled again, sigh, something about this girl is making me happy then two girls walk in and bella turn to look "bella this" I pointed at the first woman "is Stephanie she will be in charge with your clothes and this" I pointed at the second woman "is Mycel she will be in charge with your hair and make-up we will be leaving at 12:00 to follow tanya to london". After explaining to bella what she needs to doI gave her a tour around the house we met emmet and jasper I introduce them as my brothers emmet said something that made me roll my eyes " edward she is beautiful for just a fake girlfriend are you sure your not gonna fall in love with her" she blush and jasper just laughed. After that we met my parents "bella they are my parents"I said "hello mr. and mrs. Cullen"she said my dad smiled at her politeness while my mom said " hello dear and please just call us carlisle and esme. ok dear?" she just nodded.

We're at our last tour and it was on my piano room before I met tanya "what's that?" she ask pointing at a the piano underneath the cloth "a piano" I said "who plays?" she ask "me" I answered shyly cause I know she'll laugh at me and tell me that this is not manly but when I look at her she just smiled while looking at the piano"you can laugh if you want to" I said "laugh? Why would I?"she ask "uh.. because this is not manly?" I said curiously "no I wouldn't. um.. is it ok if I ask you to play?" I said sure and played the piece I played to tanya "that's beautiful edward" she said "That was the last piece I played I dedicated it to Tanya until she laughed and said that this wasn't manly so I quit just for her" then I got surprise I didn't know I said that out loud "oh.. well it was manly for me I really like it. You know you shouldn't hide the talents god gave to you"she said and then I got confused " are you complimenting me or flirting with me?" I ask "complimenting I really like it edward" she said. We got out and I put the cloth back at the piano I smile but then it's like my mind doesn't want me to forget about tanya whenever I smiled I always remember her and the thing she said to me "_I'm in love with james"_. Sigh I led bella back to her room. And look at the clock for the third time it took me 2 hours to explain and tour her.

I went to my room and I cried myself to sleep filling my head with memories when I was still with tanya.

I was on my own in a plain white room just a bed and a chair I was standing there was a door there too of course I opened it then I saw a strawberry blonde girl sitting in a beautiful swing she look at me then it was tanya she smiled at me "hi" she said then approach me she was welcoming me with open arms but then when I was about to hug her she went pass me and when I turned around I saw her hugging that james guy "face it edward I don't love you" I got so angry at james for stealing my girl and for tanya saying that she doesn't love I was going to punch him they walk into the door I walk out of. I was running to the door but everytime I got a chance to grab the knob it just goes far away then I just gave up and after that I woke up panting. I groaned and got up I got to the bath room to change I saw myself in the mirror _I look like a mess I can't let Tanya see me like this _I thought I fix myself up and wore a plain white t shirt and black pants.

**BPOV**

I woke up and look at the clock 7:30 I was in a rush in packing up what I only needed a picture of my mom and dad, ipod, cellphone , and a bracelet alice gave me then I ate while still thinking about my bestfriend and it was the first time I actually payed attetion at this bracelet then someone cut me of my trance "Bella! Someone is here to pick you up" my mom said to me I went to the living room where the door is and my mom and dad took turns to hug me when it was my mom's turn she whispered to me to take care of myself and call everyday I said ok and left after kissing them of course when I got inside the car it was then that I remembered I haven't prayed since I woke up so I prayed "Lord, I'm sorry for forgetting to pray this day lord thank you that I still wake up every morning thank you for all the blessing you have given us Lord help us from all the problems we atr gonna face today Lord. Amen." I look outside to memorize the directions we were going and we're just going straight and we turn to the left when we got to fortune boulevard and straight to a beautiful white house and then the driver opened the door for me.

I went out "just go through that door" the driver pointed at a medium white door when I got I saw him looking at the clock then he half smiled at me "good moring mr. cullen" I said please "goodmorning isabella and please just call me edward" he said I thought for a second "ok if you call me bella" I said " we?" he ask I followed him upstairs and opened a room "this is where you'll be sleeping bella" he said I gasp at the size of it this is ten times the size of my bedroom. 2 girls came in "bella this" he pointed at the first girl is stephanie she will be in charge with your clothes and this" he pointed to the second woman "is mycel she will be in charge of your hair and make up we will be leaving at 12:00 to follow tanya to london". After edward explained to me what to do he gave me a tour around the house we met two boys one is masculine and one is a blonde "bella this are my brothers emmet and jasper" and then I saw that emmet was checking me out "edward she is beautiful for just a fake girlfriend are you sure you are not gonna fall in love with her" I just blush and jasper laugh. After that incident I met edward's parent "bella they are my parent" he said so to be polite I said "hello mr. and mrs. Cullen" mr. Cullen smiled while mrs. cullen "oh hello dear and please just call us carlisle and esme" Ijust nodded and we went on our tour.

We're at our last tour at the top there is just one room in there when edward opened it, it's just a plain room with one thing there and it was covered with a cloth "what's that?" I ask "a piano" is his only reply and I smile _wow someone in his family has a love for classical _ I thought "who plays?" I ask again "me" he said _wow_ is the only thing in my mind "you can laugh if you want to" he said I got confuse why would I laugh at that kind of talent "laugh? Why would I?" I ask for thhe third time "uh.. cause this is not manly?" he said curiously now we were at the same level of curiousity "no I wouldn't. is it ok if I ask you to play?" _whoa where did that come from_ I thought I was going to say don't if don't want to but he already said sure so he played to me a piece it was beautiful "that's beautiful edward" I said "That was the last piece I played I dedicated it to Tanya until she laughed and said that this wasn't manly so I quit just for her" I look at his face I think he didn't wanna say that out loud so I just complimented him "oh.. well it was manly for me I really like it. You know you shouldn't hide the talents God gave to you" I said then he smiled curiously "are you complimenting me or flirting with me?"he said "complimenting I really like it edward"I said. He put the cloth back at the piano and he led me back to my room.

I met Stephanie and Mycel "ah..miss Swan we only got 1 and a half to fix you please sit here" Stephanie led me to a sit and then she go into a closet I think I peek a little while Mycel is still getting the make up, the closet is as huge as my room, I was truly amazed until mycel interrupted me from my daze "Bella! Come here" she's mad I'm sure of it so I mumbled a sorry. Mycel is now doing my hair she applied light make-up to me saying you look more beautiful when you don't have a lot of make-up, while she was braiding my hair lyana came out of the closet and is holding one t-shirt with a heart on it and a very short, for me of course, black shorts. When I was done they left and I just lied there staring at the ceiling listening to _At the cross_ by hillsong

I"LL try to update every week

bella's shorts: .

Bella's T-shirt: ./images/view?back=http%3A%2F%.%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dwhite%2Bt%2Bshirt%26b%3D81%26ni%3D20%26ei%3Dutf-8%26y%3DSearch%26xargs%3D0%26pstart%3D1%26fr%3Dyfp-t-892&w=465&h=600&imgurl=%2Fpics%2Fproducts%2F001606%2F600-600_&rurl=http%3A%2F%%&size=97k&name=T+Shirt+Mc+Roxy+...&p=white+t+shirt&oid=9d0759a4e7a1e2fc&fr2=&no=100&tt=2393509&b=81∋=20&sigr=12jttfies&sigi=123asmisn&sigb=13n7tmusk

Edward's pants: ./images/view?back=http%3A%2F%.%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Ddickies%2Bblack%2Bpants%26sado%3D1%26ei%3Dutf-8%26fr%3Dyfp-t-892%26fr2%3Dsg-gac&w=344&h=550&imgurl=.com%2Fimages%2FDickies%2520Workpant%2520Black%2520Back%&rurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fproduct_%3Fproducts_id%3D221&size=72k&name=Dickies+Workpant...&p=dickies+black+pants&oid=b74a2fec31d649e2&fr2=sg-gac&no=1&tt=1040&sigr=120l3elf7&sigi=12devsr8q&sigb=13ajqodla

Edward's tune that he played: .com/watch?v=YiImp3tPs14


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Flying **

**(EPOV)**

I got to bella's room I knock.

_No answer._

So I just came in and saw bella staring at the ceiling listening to music I was just staring at her not even moving . I didn't know that I was staring at her the whole time until she look at me and blush.

"Sorry you didn't hear me knocking so I just came in" I said

"It's okay don't worry" she said the blush fading slowly

She stand up and came with me but before that she laughed a sweet laugh I look at her questioningly she look at me and said "we match" then I smiled while she laugh again .

After saying our goodbyes to our family. Me, bella, mycel and lyana left to go to the airport of course.

We use my volvo I even hired a driver so it would look fancy and because Tanya never did like it when I drive but I didn't listen _maybe that was the reason why she left me in the first place _I thought to myself.

When we are all inside the volvo we got to the airport and got into my jet that's right I have a jet I got it when I was only 23 years old my dad brought it to me as a gift for my birthday and graduation gift too and it was the first time that me and tanya became an official couple and, of course, that was the best day of my life.

I watch her as she explore my private jet .After 5 minutes of exploring she finally settled down and sat near the window.

I sat next to her and saw that she isn't buckled to her seat so I came closer and I saw her leaned backward and then when I got the other buckle, I buckled her to her seat "for safety" I said. She blush and my heart skipped a beat.

After an hour I'm now very bored I know I should just think of Tanya but it would just hurt and this is not the right time to cry.

"penny for your thoughts" I said while looking at her

She look at me with wide eyes "you might get mad at my thoughts" she said

_mmm…..get mad is it better than being bored "ok so what's on your thoughts?"_

"I'm wondering what you were like when you haven't met Tanya and how you met Tanya" she said, I don't know but when I'm with this girl it's like the pain in my heart is 50 percent gone

When I wasn't responding too long I heard her say "I'm sorry. If you don't wanna tell me then don't I'll understand" she said a mix of dissapointed and guilty at the same time _should I tell her will she judge me she didn't judge me last time why now oh well _I thought

"when it was my last year in college I was really popular with the girls and boys so after a week I became there school king every girl there have thrown there bodies to me but I just say no to them cause I still can't forget that girl from my childhood I made a promise to myself that I will find her and she will be mine and we will leave happily ever after but then Tanya came she was a transfer student from brazil and speaks fluent english she looks um.. 12 percent like the girl from my childhood so I didn't really payed attetion to her like after a month she became the school queen I didn't like her much but she keeps throwing her body at me and then when she knew I wouldn't go for her we just settled as friends when I got to know her we started dating until we graduated. On my birthday I confess my love to her and then we became official and then after 2 years, the present, I was going to buy her a ring but didn't know what she wanted so I brought her there saying I'm going to buy it for a friend that wants to get married and if you were the girl what would you choose she is really sensitive at picking things so I left her and she took sometime so I left her for a while and bought a salad and hamburger the salad's for her of course when I got back she chose the ring she says it's her favorite so I bought it the the store owner was eyeing her up and down I had a bad feeling but I just shrug it off after a week she has been pretty distant and all so you know the rest we broke up" I said _ugh…so much for dodging that bullet _I thought

I look at her and her eyes are really filled with sympathy "I am so very sorry edward" she said

I didn't talk I mean I don't know what to say

"edward you know when you have problems pray to God he hears you because you know he will always be there for you."

Then she hugged me and said

"you know my mom always hug me so I can feel better I don't know but maybe you will feel better and always remember JAPAN"

I hug her back and let her words sink in wait "what does Japan has to do with this?" I ask her

She smiled at me and said "Just Always Pray At Night"

I smiled at her and still hug her and it does feel good.

After a few minutes of hugging she smiled at me and ask me if I feel better I told her 'a little' and she smiled at me _ the heck I feel great but I wouln't let her know that cause I don't think great lasts long_

Then a memory pop in my head it wasn't from Tanya but the 4 year old girl from my childhood

_I was dared by my friends to stand up while sliding when I did it they tripped me and I got a scrape from my knee, hand and the left side of my forehead good thing I didn't have a concussion so I just leap my way through a bench and cried there. My mom wasn't there because she and my brothers grab some things at the grocery and I wanted to be left behind. _

"_are you alright?" I look up and saw a beautiful girl with brown eyes and brown hair_

_I shook my head and she saw my scrape knee and gasped _

_Instead of hearing from her 'what happened to your knee?' or laugh _

"_do you want me to clean it?" she ask_

"_is it ok for you?" she nodded _

_And I saw her pull out an alcohol and a cotton. She put some alcohol and blow it after she was done she put a band aid on my wound. When I look at her she gasped again this time twice it was really funny so I chuckled a little and she smiled at me and I smiled back._

_she was cleaning my hand and my left forehead after she was done with me she wipe my forehead and kiss my wound I look at her questioningly and she look at me too_

"_momma always kiss my owwies" she said_

"_then why didn't you kiss this" I pointed on my knee "and this" I pointed at my right hand I look at her_

"_eww" she has a disgusted look on her face and then looked at me _

"_because your hand is unclean and my lips might turn green" I smiled _

"_why would that happen" I said still smiling _

" _because there would be germs" she said _

"_who said that to you?" I ask a little mad _

"_my cousins" she said_

"_don't listen to them that isn't true" I said frustrated_

"_EDWARD LET'S GO" I heard my mother call out_

_I hug her and whispered a 'thank you' _

_I mouthed a bye and she mouthed a goodbye_

"_I hope I'll see you again!" she said _

_I smiled_

I told my mom about it, I didn't know my brothers were eavesdropping. When they heard about it they always tease me whenever they remembered

"We are now landing to London"

**(BPOV)**

After lyane and mycel we're done with me I got my Ipod and listen to At the cross by hillsong.

I just stared at the ceiling the whole time I didn't even know someone came in until I saw Edward looking at me with just a plain face and I blush

"sorry you didn't hear me knocking so I just came in" he said and I can see a slight blush but I didn't bring it up

"it's okay don't worry" I said

He told me to follow him when I did I look at his clothes, force of habit don't ask, I realize that the two of us match _hmm… I wonder if what I'm wearing was planned or a coincidence_ I thought then I didn't know I was laughing when Edward look at me.

He look at me with a raised eyebrow "we match" I said and laugh again I saw him smile. After we said our goodbyes Edward's family. I saw a shiny silver car and there was a driver waiting for us.

The driver was driving us to the airport then suddenly I was inside Edward's jet looking at his jet this was my first ride at a jet or plane then I took a seat _wow…it took us 20 minutes to go to the airport 5 minutes to go to edward's jet and 5 minutes to explore his jet _I thought .

Edward sat next to me and he look straight in my eyes and leaned forward _oh my gosh _I thought I leaned back ward but he just keeps leaning forward then he grab something and buckled me _whew… he was just going to buckle me _I thought and sighed mentally "for safety" he said I blush this is the 2nd time this day.

I kept thinking about Edward and Tanya _how did the two met?, Why did this Tanya chose another man I mean Edward is very caring, smart, handsome all you want in a guy. Why would Tanya brake up with him? _

"penny for your thoughts?" he ask

I look at him _will he get mad when I said it to him? _ We'll just have to see now huh. I thought

"you might get mad at my thoughts" _wow. Where did that confidence came from? _I asked myself

"ok so what's on your thoughts?" he said

"I'm wondering what you were like when you haven't met Tanya and how you met Tanya" I ask

When he was not responding I just said "I'm sorry. If you don't wanna tell me then don't I'll understand"

"when it was my last year in college I was really popular with the girls and boys so after a week I became there school king every girl there have thrown there bodies to me but I just say no to them cause I still can't forget that girl from my childhood I made a promise to myself that I will find her and she will be mine and we will leave happily ever after but then Tanya came she was a transfer student from brazil and speaks fluent english she looks um.. 12 percent like the girl from my childhood so I didn't really payed attetion to her like after a month she became the school queen I didn't like her much but she keeps throwing her body at me and then when she knew I wouldn't go for her we just settled as friends when I got to know her we started dating until we graduated. On my birthday I confess my love to her and then we became official and then after 2 years, the present, I was going to buy her a ring but didn't know what she wanted so I brought her there saying I'm going to buy it for a friend that wants to get married and if you were the girl what would you choose she is really sensitive at picking things so I left her and she took sometime so I left her for a while and bought a salad and hamburger the salad's for her of course when I got back she chose the ring she says it's her favorite so I bought it the the store owner was eyeing her up and down I had a bad feeling but I just shrug it off after a week she has been pretty distant and all so you know the rest we broke up"

I look at him and I didn't need to be Edward to know that I look sympathy-ish if there was that kind of word "I am so very sorry edward" I just said

He wasn't responding _mhh lost for words_

"edward you know when you have problems pray to God he hears you because you know he will always be there for you." I said comforting him

I hug him so maybe he would feel better a little bit

"you know my mom always hug me so I can feel better I don't know but maybe you will feel better and always remember JAPAN" I said lightening up the mood a bit

He hugged me back and then he had an amused expression in his face and he said "what does Japan has to do with this?"

I smiled at him and said "Just Always Pray At Night"

He smiled at me and he hug me again

After a few minutes of hugging, I said this because he wouldn't let me go, he finally let me go I ask if he feels better and he just said little bit

After a few minutes of talking we finally just relax in our seats

Then I began to think _how's bronzehairedboy25 doing now? I hadn't heard from him for years he was really nice helping me with my studies_

Then I slipped into darkness.

First of all sorry for not updating to tell you the truth I was kind of lazy sorry and this is the 4th chapter enjoy pls READ AND REVIEW thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : LONDON AT LAST

_**(BPOV)**_

FINALLY. _We finally arrive to London after a few hours of getting uncomfortable we finally arrive. _I giggle at my thoughts silly me.

We were walking to Edward's Volvo I was rather shock at what London really looks like I just saw them in pictures but wow London is really big and beautiful.

We just passed Westminster palace and boy was it big.

Edward looked at me with an amusing look I just smiled at him and shrug it off.

I know I was being ignorant but what the heck it's my first time to go to London and even my first time flying.

So the rest of the ride was plain silent and I just keep looking outside and every time I saw a building or flowers I never saw before I would always say ooh or ah.

One time I said ooh Edward laugh at me and I just blush.

And then I remembered something. I haven't prayed to god for protection so I prayed in my mind as I closed my eyes.

_Angel of God, our Guardian dear,  
To whom God's love commits us here;  
Ever this day, be at our side  
To light and guard  
To rule and guide._

_Amen._

When I opened my eyes Edward was looking at me with a confused look.

"What?" I ask

"I thought you were sleeping. Can I ask what you're doing?" He ask

"I'm praying" I said confidently

" oh, okay" he said while smiling at me

"you know you should keep your eyes on the road" I said seriously

"yes ma'am" he said and laugh and I smiled a little though I tried to hide it.

We arrived at Edward's condo and I was shock at how large it is. It is larger than our first floor maybe if you put two first floors together that is how big it is. And what I mean by our, is my mom, dad and I.

"You want to rest for a while or do you want to look around the city?" Edward asked

I yawned unexpectedly and Edward smiled for I don't know how many times now

"you go rest and let's look around after you wake up" he said and I nodded and fell asleep on the couch I think I was too tired to even care

I woke up in a very soft bed and Edward is in a black couch looking at me with an amused expression.

"you talk in your sleep" he said and I look at the clock it was already 7:00 pm

"good evening to you too" I said ignoring his comment

"go get dressed Bella we are having a dinner with….Tanya" He said while closing his eyes

He called Lyane and Mycel while I was in the bathroom

When I got out the dress was already in the bed. It was a plain, short navy blue dress. _Well for me it was short _I thought.

I got dressed and of course Mycel wants me to stand out or whatever. Fashion is NOT my style.

When they were done I look at my reflection in the mirror. This isn't me this girl looks VERY beautiful while I'm just a plain jane.

"I think this mirror is lying to me" I blurted out

I received a giggle from Mycel and Lyane

"Bella this is you. That's what beauty can do to you" Mycel said

"Girls are you done with B-" Edwards mouth hang open at what I look like and then I blushed

_**EPOV**_

We arrived in London. FINALLY. My but hurts already. When I look at Bella I already knew she is thinking the same thing. Then she giggled. I look at her but she didn't saw it. I shrug it off but something inside of me is really feeling a strange feeling that I don't even understand.

We were walking to my Volvo and I could see that Bella is excited to see what London looks like. _Wow I could read her as easy as a book _I thought .

I kept looking at her every time I get a chance to because she is very amusing.

She always say ooh or ah every time she saw something.

She kept saying it and a laugh escaped my lips, I expected her to glare at me but she didn't and just blushed.

She is so unique which is fantabulous. I shocked myself at what I thought and looked at Bella if she saw me with a shock expression on my face but she was sleeping. That's what I thought. She woke up and she look at me.

"What?" she asked

"I thought you we're sleeping. What were you doing?" I asked too with the same confusion as hers.

"Praying" she said confidently

"oh, okay" I said lamely while smiling. I haven't met someone like that.

"You know, you should keep your eyes on the road" She said seriously.

"yes ma'am" I said and laughed. _She feared for her life that's funny I'm the best driver in our family so what could go wrong _I thought.

We arrived at my condo. It was small but we can fit in.

Bella was surprise at what my condo looks like. I will never get her.

"You want to look around the city or rest for a while?" I asked.

I saw her yawn and I knew she wanted to rest.

She nodded and fell on the couch. I carried her to my bedroom and she slept peacefully.

I was about to get out until I heard her call my name. I thought she was awake but she was sleep talking.

I sat at my black couch to hear what more she will say. I heard her say what happened to saw3?, what can I sleep for you? and other stuff. I laugh at her a little bit.

She woke up and I said to her what she is doing when she is asleep but she ignored it and greeted me.

"go get dressed Bella we are having a dinner with….Tanya" I said while closing my eyes.

I called lyane and mycel and told them to make her look much more beautiful than what they did last time. They nodded and went to my room to dress Bella up.

I went to my other closet and put something that made me look like a gentleman.

About 2 weeks for me, they were done.

I asked them if they are done just to make sure and I saw Bella she looks very beautiful that she took my breath away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**EPOV**_

She looks beautiful as always maybe that is the reason why they named her Bella.

I think of Tanya too much that I didn't see how beautiful she is.

"um… Edward are you alright?" she asked me her blush slowly fading and I just nodded.

"come on we're gonna be late" I said while turning away from her. _Gosh why am I reacting like this to Bella maybe it's just a break up thing _I thought.

I stopped to get in the car and she got in herself. The drive was silent because whenever I start a conversation she would just answer 3-4 words so I just stop making a conversation.

When we got there I saw Tanya and the girlfriend stealer James sitting near the window and she was smiling and laughing with him. _Those smiles and laughs should be just mine _I thought while I growled then I just realized only my family and Tanya heard me growled so I looked at Bella and she was looking at me.

"Edward before we leave this car answer me truly. Are you a werewolf or a vampire? Because you are THE FIRST… man that growls" she said and I laughed a little.

"I am not a werewolf or a vampire..I just… I just can growl" I said to her truly and she was relieved. I got out and saw her getting out by that I mean her foot is already on the ground so I pushed her back and she landed with a thud inside the car and she look at me like I'm going to rape her.

"I should open your door first remember? That's how gentlemen are?" I said and I opened the door and didn't wait for her to get out.

"Be sure to close the door" I said and started walking towards the restaurant and I heard a slam and heels following me.

When I entered the restaurant I went to Tanya's table and acted surprised to see her here. "Tanya? A surprise to see you here" I said acting surprised.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" She said surprised for real.

" I'm here with my date" I said casually

"And your date is…. Where?" she said her voice like an angel

"Umm…" Where the heck is she.

"HIS date is me…. I'm Isabella by the way but you can call me Bella…. It's nice to meet you", she said like we are actually dating..hmm.. she really is good at lying. Perfect at the upcoming commercial we're gonna make to promote the Italian restaurant. I wonder if she'll agree.

"Edward!" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Tanya

"Where did you go?" she asked but before I could answer anything she said something that hurt me. "Did you go to your dream land again? Oh, Edward you and your silly dreams" It sounded like she was mocking me but I just ignored it.

"Sorry, for that…... What were you saying again?" I asked looking at Bella, you know so that it will look like I was so in love with her that she is the only face I see. Bella looked at me sympathetically. I just smiled at her.

"I asked if you, like, want to join us for dinner. You know, like, a double date" she said and I just nodded

"So… Where did you and Edward met?" she asked turning to Bella

"umm… At his restaurant, I was applying as a cashier and I guess it was love at first sight" she said

"Wow. Edward I never thought you're a love at first sight kind of guy" the love of my life said turning to me

"Here's your menu" A waiter said and handed us our menu.

"I'll have the Garganelli pasta" Bella said

"I'll have the same" I said

"I'll have the jumping salad" Tanya said and James looked disgusted at that food. Me and Bella tried not to laugh at James face when Tanya said he will have the same.

"Excellent choice ma'am and sir" the waiter said before leaving us

No one talked after that. I just keep on staring at Tanya and I saw James looking at Bella, I don't know why but I was angry about that like I wanted to make a scene and I never felt this way before mostly because I'm good at controlling myself but when I'm with Bella it's like I can't control myself anymore.

After the dinner Bella and I were sleepy so we went home.

Author's note: I want you all to know that I won't write in 2 POV's because I just get lazier and lazier just thinking of writing two POV's so I will just write one. And if I get 3 reviews I will write the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_**BPOV**_

Last night was really… great. I got to know the girl Edward loves so much. For me, I don't think that she is…qualified to be Edward's girlfriend, I mean, have you seen how she acted. RUDE.

I wonder if Edward is feeling better today. I hear him crying last night. Oohh! Food. I'll eat first and then deliver Edward's tray to him.

Wow! This food is amazing, too bad, I'm finished. Well, time to take Edward his food. _Knock, knock, knock. _" Edward! Good morning…. Brought you some food," I said. _No answer._ "Edward!" I said. I sighed.

"Edward!" I yelled a little bit. "Edward stop ignoring me!" I said a little bit annoyed. "Edward, please" I said defeated.

Then I felt someone breathing at the back of my neck and I turned to see Edward behind me with a questioning look. "Why are you shouting at the door?" Edward asked with an amused look.

"I… I thought you were still sleeping. Umm… Here's your breakfast," I said

"You have it… I already ate" I said

"I…. I don't want to look like a pig" I said shyly

"Says the girl who ordered 3 pastas last night" Edward said

"Yeah, you're right. I am still, kind of hungry" I said

"Eat fast. We are going somewhere" he said

"Where is this somewhere exactly?" I said

" I want to give you a tour in London" he said

I just stared at him and exploding with joy inside because I will see the beautiful sights in London. I was interrupted from my thought with someone knocking. _ Who could it be? _ I thought.

Edward went to open the door and I ate Edward's breakfast. As I was eating I heard his brothers' voices… um…. What were their names? Casper, Kaizer….. oh! Jasper and um…. Tennet, bennet, lamet… Emmet! Yeah. Jasper and Emmet. I wonder what their doing here.

I was eating peacefully when I heard Emmet's booming voice "BELLA!" he said while hugging me and spinning me around. When he saw that I was about to puke on him he let me go.

" Hi Bella," said Jasper lamely I just nod at him for acknowledgment . Finally, Edward asked the question I wanted to ask if my mouth wasn't full I would've asked it.

" What are you guys doing here?" Edward asked.

"We are here to help you get over Tanya" Emmet said. Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

Jasper then puts his hand to Edward and said "come on, man, she is not worth it for all of this…. Sad thing you are going through".

"Jasper's right Edward, you know how the saying goes 'there are lots of bikini wearing girls on the beach'" Emmet said seriously

We all snickered at Emmet's 'bright mind'

" I am pretty sure that saying is 'there are many fish in the sea'" I said barging in

"Ahhh….. Bella you are living in the medieval times," Emmet said like I'm the one wrong

" That is what old people say it's the future now, I mean, come on, you can't kiss a fish that is gross, even see it in a bikini dancing is…. I don't wanna think about it " he said adding while shuddering at that thought.

"Seriously, Edward, you really need to date other guys… I mean girls" Jasper said

"I can't let her go" Edward whispered

"You CAN let her go. It's the fact that you don't want to let her go" Jasper said boldly

"PLEASE, Edward just give it a try" Emmet said

" Fine... BUT I have to tour Bella first I promised her that" Edward said smiling at me and I blushed lightly

"No, Edward it's fine" I said

" When I promised something I have a sick need to keep it" He said

"Okay, but you're the one who said so" I said

"Go get dressed…. By the way where IS the rest of the family?" Edward asked

"They'll arrive tomorrow" Jasper said

" So today we are going to bug you for the rest of the tour" Emmet said excitedly

Me and Edward both groaned and went to our rooms to get dressed. Then a flashback occurred to me:

_It was a boy named Anthony, he never told me his full name so I just called him that, we were playing hide and seek at his house. And then his dad came with an electric piano, the one that he asked for his birthday 3 days ago. He listened to the tune of the keys one by one, he did it 3 times, and then he played the lullaby he had been humming to me whenever we had a sleepover and I can't sleep. I was amazed because it was the first time he had ever touched a piano and he already knew how to play my lullaby. He recorded it and we danced around and around until we got dizzy._ Then the flashback ended and Mycel and Lyane dressed me.

I know it's kinda short. SORRY! But I promise the next chapter you will like. PREVIEW!:

"_Momma, What's marriage?" I asked my mother_

"_Marriage is…. Keeping a promise to someone about loving him forever" her mother said_

"_Momma, I wanna marry Anthony then," she said pointing at her new best friend_

Give me 6 reviews so that I will update faster!


End file.
